Inside Out
Inside Out is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama Disney/Pixar film, it was released on June 19, 2015. It is Pixar's 15th feature-length animated film. In keeping with Pixar tradition, a short film called Lava accompanied the movie. Movie Title Bleeding Cool published an article stating the name of Pete Docter's next film would be The Inside Out. Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film's title would be Inside Out. Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con. Plot A girl named Riley is born in Minneapolis, Minnesota and, in her mind, emotions are born at different points in her life. Five living emotions are created: Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger. Joy was created first, and controls a console which consists of only one button, at the beginning. 33 seconds later, Sadness is born and presses the button, making Riley cry. Joy is not happy that Riley is crying and pushes Sadness aside, pushing the button to make Riley happy again. This was the first of many moments where Joy wouldn't let Sadness control Riley. Each emotion has a defined purpose in Riley's life: Joy attempts to keep her happy, Anger keeps her life fair, Disgust keeps her from being poisoned both physically and socially and Fear keeps her safe. Sadness, however, doesn't think she has a purpose in Riley's mind, or that of the other emotions, and is ignored as a result. Oblivious to Sadness' crisis, the other emotions focus on organizing Riley's memories, which are housed in luminous spheres known as Memory Orbs. The most relevant memories, known as core memories, power up five "islands" in Riley's mind, each reflecting a different aspect of her personality: Family Island, Friendship Island, Goofball Island, Hockey Island and Honesty Island. When Riley turns eleven, her family relocates to San Francisco after her father gets a new job. However, Riley thinks the new house is horrible. The nearest pizza place only offers broccoli pizza, and the moving van won't arrive for weeks. The emotions try everything in their power to make the moving process a pleasant experience. They eventually turn on Sadness when she changes a happy memory orb into a sad one by touching it which causes a core memory to fall out. Aware that memories cannot be changed back once turned sad, Joy decides to keep Sadness occupied by having her read a stack of mind manuals the entire day. On Riley's first day of school, Joy orders Sadness to not touch anything and let the other emotions do their job. But Sadness touches a memory that makes Riley cry in front of her new class which creates a new core memory. Joy desperately tries to dispose of the new core memory by using a vacuum tube that leads to the mind world, but a struggle with Sadness leads to the core memories being knocked out from the container. Before Joy can put them back, she and Sadness are carried off with the core memories, leaving Disgust, Fear and Anger to deal with Riley. Joy and Sadness venture the various islands and a labyrinth-like place called Long Term Memory, where Riley's past memories are restored. They are soon assisted by Riley's childhood imaginary friend Bing Bong, a scrappily-dressed pink cotton candy-elephant-cat-dolphin creature. Bing Bong was hoping to reconnect with Riley via a Memory of his song-powered wagon "rocket". Although initially, Bing Bong is happy and cheerful, the pair discover that he is secretly miserable, having been out of a job since Riley was four, he desperately wants to feel loved again, reasoning that, if he has no purpose, he will cease to exist. Although Joy attempts to keep this revelation positive, Sadness comforts a crying Bing Bong (which leaves Joy more confused than ever as to how being sad could help Bing Bong). Bing Bong discovers that his rocket had already been dumped into "the Memory Dump", a seemingly, never-ending pit of darkness beneath headquarters where obsolete memories go to be erased from existence for good. Meanwhile, in Riley's mind, Anger, Disgust and Fear are doing their best to guide Riley through her new surroundings. Anger accidentally instigates a confrontation with Riley's friend Meg when video chatting her , which causes the island which controls this part of her personality, "Friendship Island" to collapse into the Abyss. The emotions realize that tampering with Riley's personality will cause it to further be erased, with potentially disastrous results. Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong hatch a plan to ride the "Train of Thought" back to Headquarters, and begin their trek through various parts of Riley's mind in order to reach the loading dock (areas such as Imagination Land, Dream Productions, and so on). Meanwhile, with Disgust, Anger and Fear in control, Riley's life begins to crumble. She alienates her former friends from Minnesota, fails to connect with her parents, and struggles in the new school. As Joy and company close in on their destination, Anger, Disgust and Fear finally reason that, if Riley was only happy in Minnesota, there is no choice but to tell her to return there, and prepare to run away from her own family. At night, Joy and her fellow emotions finally reach the loading dock, although it is now so late that the Train of Thought will not arrive until morning. They give Riley a nightmare by awakening a monstrous clown named Jangles, from her Subconscious and Fear, being on dream duty that night awakens her, jump starting her Train of Thought. Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong are nearly at Headquarters when the other bunch of emotions put their plan in action, instructing Riley to steal from her mother's bag and pack it to run away to Minnesota. This action causes Riley's "Honesty Island" to crumble, destroying the Train of Thought. Joy finds a way back to Headquarters through a broken recall tube, but after Sadness almost turns the core memories sad, Joy decides to leave her behind. She starts up the tube, but as Riley gets on the bus, Family Island begins to crumble, destroying the tube and causing Joy to fall into the Memory dump. Bing Bong tries to get her, but the ground he was standing on falls, while Sadness barely escapes the same fate. It seems that all hope was lost, as in moments Joy and Bing Bong would be forgotten and cease to exist. Joy, in despair, notices something interesting about the memories that Sadness inadvertently caused, realizing that when Riley was sorrowful, it signals to others that she needs help. Joy realizes that Sadness's main role in Riley's personality is to tell others when she needs help, and by preventing Riley from feeling sad, she was also preventing her from feeling true happiness. Hope comes when Bing Bong notices his rocket, and they decide to use it to return to the top, but are dismayed when it falls short every time they tried to sing louder. Bing Bong, in a moment of self realization, starts the rocket one last time, then jumps off as it begins to fly. Joy looks back, realizing Bing Bong's act of selflessness, and Bing Bong thanks Joy for letting him be important one last time as he vanishes, forgotten. Joy escapes, and attempts to reconcile with Sadness, but discovers that Sadness has ran away from her, hopped onto a cloud, and flew away, believing that she only makes everything worse and that Riley is better off without her. Using various tools from Imagination Land, Joy uses the trampoline on Family Island, grabbing her and sending the two flying towards HQ. However, a thick window separates them from each other, and Anger desperately tries to break it using a chair. When this fails, Disgust has an idea and starts insulting his intelligence, Anger is furious at her insults and his head goes up in a huge flame. Disgust uses him as a blowtorch to allow Joy and Sadness to return. Although the other emotions beg her to stop Riley from running away and fix the relationship between her and her parents, Joy turns control over to Sadness, which surprises the others, because they need her to help Riley. Sadness decides to pull the idea bulb out of Riley's mind. This makes Riley, under the command of all her main emotions again, give up on running away, and she decides to return home, to her worried parents. Joy gives Sadness the happy memories and they turned into sad ones. Sadness takes control of the panel and Riley finally reveals her true feelings to her parents as she begins to cry, telling her parents that she hates San Francisco, misses the good old days in Minnesota, and that she was pretending to be happy and was afraid of making them mad because she has always been their "happy girl". Riley's parents admit they feel the same way, creating a new core memory - only this one is a mixture of yellow and blue; both Joy and Sadness. It creates a new "Family Island" that is visibly more complete, and allows for the various aspects of her personality to return in full. Several months later, now 12 years old, Riley has recovered. She now has new Personality Islands, all created by mixed core memories (Anger notes that he likes how Friendship Island has expanded with a new "friendly-argument-section", suggesting that that Island is powered by a Joy/Anger core memory). Meanwhile, Sadness is finally treated as an equal among the other four emotions, and Joy solemnly remembers Bing Bong's sacrifice as things begin to return to normal and Riley, now twelve years old, adapts to life in a new city. Finally the five emotions now have a larger, more complete console wherein they can act at the same time and help Riley better. Disgust also notes a large red button labelled "Puberty" and questions what it does, Joy dismisses it as "not important". Meanwhile, at a hockey game, Riley picks up a water bottle belonging to a boy, and inside his mind we see his own emotions freaking out, with a large klaxon alarm shouting "GIRL!", possibly hinting at what is to come for Riley's own emotion in the coming years. Voice Cast *Amy Poehler as Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Bill Hader as Fear / Cool Girl *Richard Kind as Bing Bong *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen **Lola Cooley as young Riley **Mary Gibbs as young Riley (during her crying and tantrums) (recycled recordings from Monsters, Inc.) *Diane Lane as Jill Andersen *Kyle MacLachlan as Bill Andersen *Paris Van Dyke as Meg *Pete Docter as Father's Anger *Carlos Alazraqui as Father's Fear / Brazilian Helicopter Pilot *Lori Alan as Mother's Sadness *Sherry Lynn as Mother's Joy *Frank Oz as Subconscious Guard Dave *Dave Goelz as Subconscious Guard Frank *Paula Poundstone as Forgetter Paula *Bobby Moynihan as Forgetter Bobby *Flea as Mind Worker Cop Jake *Paula Pell as Dream Director / Mother's Anger *Rashida Jones as Cool Girl's Emotions *Peter Sagal as Jangles' Joy *Laraine Newman as Mother's Fear *Josh Cooley as Jangles the Clown *John Ratzenberger as Fritz *Dawnn Lewis as the Teacher Production Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: :From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind. (via The Pixar Blog) Release Home Media Video Games Reception Box Office Critical Reception The film has the highest rating of any 21st century film on the Top 100 Films of All Time list on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, rated at number 7. Accolades List of accolades received by Inside Out Possible sequel Being asked about if there will be a sequel, Pete Docter said that he currently has no plans, but added, "never say never."Inside Out 2? Here's What Pixar Has To Say Trivia *''Inside Out'' is the first full-length film to personify and characterize human emotions and the second Disney media work to do that since the short Reason and Emotion. *Pete Docter was an animator on Cranium Command, a former Epcot attraction that shares many of the film's themes of personifying human thoughts as well as the setting of the mind of an adolescent. *The teaser trailer featured clips from all previous Pixar movies except Toy Story 2 and Cars 2. *The playground seen in Riley's memory orb is taken from Sunnyside Daycare from Toy Story 3, with the only difference being that the slide is not coiled but straight. The setting is also different from Sunnyside. *In the teaser trailer, Riley and her family are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *The song that plays during the teaser trailer is "Sweet Emotion" by American rock band Aerosmith. *The song heard in the 2nd official trailer is "More Than a Feeling" by American rock band Boston. *As revealed in the first official trailer, each person has the same set of emotions, although their appearance is altered to make it look like the person they control/live in. **Also, all the emotions in Riley's mom are all female and resemble her, and the emotions in Riley's dad are all male and resemble him, but Riley has 3 female emotions and 2 male emotions who look nothing like her. In this aspect she is unique, as everyone else's emotions (including those of people the same age of her) are all the same gender and clearly resemble their human "host". **Joy is not the default emotion for everyone, either. In Riley's father, Anger is in control, and Sadness is in control of her mother. The "cool girl" has Fear as the main emotion, and the bus driver's emotions, aside from their colours, all look exactly like Anger. *There are currently 2 versions of the film's first official trailer, and there's only one major difference: In the UK version of the official trailer, the Dad's emotions were watching soccer, but in the US version, they were watching hockey. *This is the first Pixar film to have many sneak peeks and clips. *This is the second animated Disney movie that Mindy Kaling has worked on, the first being Taffyta Muttonfudge in Wreck-It Ralph. *According to director Pete Docter, each emotion is based on a shape and what each emotion represents: Joy is a burst of energy/a star, Sadness is a teardrop, Anger is a firebrick, Disgust is a broccoli and Fear is a raw nerve, Pete Doctor says he loves broccoli too much, however. *''Inside Out'' is the fourth Pixar film to receive a PG rating, right after Brave, Up and The Incredibles. **The movie has been rated PG for mild thematic elements and some action. **This is also the first PG-rated Pixar film to not feature any blood, which the other three films had. *In other countries, the name of the movie title is different. In France, the movie is called Vice-Versa, and in Japan, the movie is called "インサイド・ヘッド" (Insaido heddo), which translates to Inside Head. In Quebec, the movie is called Sans Dessus Dessous. And in Russia, the movie is called Головоломка (Golovolomka), can be traslate by Puzzle. *The soundtrack for this film was released on June 16, 2015. *The writers considered up to 27 different emotions, but settled on five (Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear and Anger) to make it less complicated. Some of the particular emotions that ended up being cut included Surprise, Pride and Trust. Surprise was removed because Pete Doctor thought the emotion was too similar to Fear. *In some countries, the movie was released one day early before its release date. *This is the first Pixar film to lack a concrete main antagonist. Anger, Jangles, and the Forgetters are the closest the film gets to having an antagonist, and even Joy herself shows shades of antagonism towards Sadness, but other than that, the film has no main villain. *A box in Imagination Land features a clown fish, along with the title "Find Me", an allusion to Finding Nemo. *A little interesting detail in the movie is that Riley and her Mom's vision from the inside is an oval-shaped screen, while Riley's Father is rectangle-shaped screen. *The Otherworldly Concerto part of "Grim Grinning Ghosts" is heard during Riley's bad dream about her new home. *''Inside Out'' and Monsters Inc share the same director,that being Pete Docter. *When the story was being developed, it was originally going to be Joy and Fear who get lost in Riley's mind. According to the developers, they thought it was "like the funniest choice." *A running gag that occurs in the film is that Anger is shown reading a newspaper with a headline that displays what's happening. Here are the known occurrences: **When young Riley refuses to eat her broccoli and her father says she must eat them if she wants dessert - "NO DESSERT!" **When Riley and her family arrive to San Francisco (and Fear is thanking Joy for her "confirmation" that earthquakes are myths) - "FUTURE IS SHAKY" **Right before the scene wherein Riley live chats with Meg - "GOLDEN STATE BLUE MOOD" ** When Meg tells Riley about the new girl on the hockey team - "REPLACED! NO NEED FOR RILEY" **When Riley quits the hockey team - "RILEY QUITS HOCKEY" *Another running gag is the "TripleDent Gum" commercial which pops up several times **One notable occurrence is when Anger is referring to the fact that Riley's happy core memories were created in Minnesota and uses the console to call up that memory, but is instead met with the commercial. He then yells, "DID I ASK FOR THE GUM COMMERCIAL?!" Gallery Other Media Books Inside My Mind: A Book About Me! Inside Out: So Many Feelings: Riley's World Inside and Out Journey into the Mind Meet the Emotions Making Memories Rainbow of Emotions Joy's Greatest Joy/Simply Sadness Joy's Journey The Art of Inside Out The Emotions' Survival Guide Welcome to Headquarters References Category:Films